


To Sweetly Hold

by ko_chan



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Hades and Persephone AU, Jealous Callum, Modern AU, Rayllum, Raylum, Werewolf AU, both au and in universe, coffee shop AU, dark callum au, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: Oneshots both AU and In Universe for Rayla and Callum from my tumblr.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 150





	1. Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first oneshot! Modern AU

"Dude, he’s glaring at me again.” Soren said as he chomped on his burger. Rayla rolled her eyes. 

“Callum doesn’t glare. He’s too nice.” Rayla denied. She’s known Callum since he was fourteen when she transferred to Katolis High School–the boy didn’t have a mean bone in his body. They were in Katolis University now, with her and Soren on scholarships for combat while Callum was in magic, Ezran in politics, and Claudia in medicine. 

“Oh yeah, then turn around and look.” Soren goaded her. Rayla huffed and turned her head, and sure enough, Callum was glaring at Soren. Rayla turned back to Soren, crossing her arms. 

“Alright, what did you do this time? Tell him he couldn’t date Claudia?” Despite being Soren’s best friend, she was also Callum’s, and she would defend him from Soren if need be. 

“Errr I may have lied to him and said we were dating…” Soren admitted. Rayla blanched, the thought of dating Soren, who she considered a brother, was gross.

“Gross! Why would you do that?” Rayla gagged. 

“Well, he wouldn’t admit he liked you! I was doing my best friend duty and knocked some sense into him!” Soren defended. 

“By saying I was already taken?” Rayla rolled her eyes. “Besides, Callum doesn’t like me like that, Soren!”

“I figured some jealousy would be good for him. Also, he definitely likes you. I’ve seen his sketchbook.” Soren rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe he likes drawing elves?” Rayla ventured, not convinced. Soren wasn’t swayed. 

“Watch and observe, my friend.” Soren said before taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. Rayla had to do everything in her power not to gag. Suddenly, Soren was zapped with lightening, making him jolt and slump over, coughing. Rayla looked over and saw Callum had sneakily sent a lightening current to their table, glaring even harder at Soren if it was possible. When he caught Rayla’s eyes, however, his face immediately morphed into an expression of sheepishness, waving a shy hand at her. Rayla smiled, waving back. 

“I told you so…” Soren was coughing on the floor. 


	2. Dark Callum AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could make it. She had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but I'm open to expanding more on this AU

Rayla ran, not caring if her lungs were burning. She had to flee. She had to get to the rendezvous point where Ezran was waiting with a young Zym and Bait. They had to get away. She had to get away. 

She can make it, she told herself. She could get away from him. Aaravos hadn’t taught him everything yet. Surely he wasn’t too powerful he could catch her now… 

A lightening bolt shatters the ground ahead of her. Her heart stops. 

He’s here. 

She shakily turns, feeling faint. She sees him before her, eyeing her hungrily, possessively. 

Callum wasn’t going to let her go this time. 

“Callum,” she tries to beg, to plead. There had to be some of his humanity remaining still. She wouldn’t stand by his side–he needs to understand that–not when he’s become this dark, this twisted. 

“Rayla.” he grins, madness in his eyes, gleeful he’s finally caught her. She can never run away from him again. He holds out a hand. “Are you ready to come home with me?” 


	3. Hades and Persephone AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla really hated her touch of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to write another Gods AU so this will be known as the Hades and Persephone AU

Rayla sighed in dismay as she walked and the flowers and grass beneath her feet withered. Olympus was beautiful. She just wished she could appreciate it fully without killing anything.

The other gods gave the queen of the underworld a wide berth. It made her sad but at least her subjects of the underworld do not shy away from their queen.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the grass beneath her feet bursting to life with tons of vibrant flowers. Her violet eyes found a pair of boots standing right near hers. Her eyes followed up, tracing a male’s form in nice clothes until she came upon beautiful green eyes.

“Hi!” He greeted. He held out his hand where a beautiful moon lily came to life–her favorite flower. He held it out to her. Rayla reached out a hand, entranced by the flower’s beauty. It broke her heart though that as soon as her fingers touched the flower, it withered away.

Embarrassed, Rayla ducked her head. How humiliating that she killed the God of spring’s flower. He, however, wasnt deterred.

“Wait!” He called as she turned away, getting ready to flee. She paused as she watched her fellow god open his sketchbook strapped at his side, flipping through the pages, before ripping out a specific page. Rayla blinked as he held out the piece of paper with a friendly smile. “Would this be okay?”

Rayla gazed down at the paper, surprised to see it was a lifelike drawing of a moon lily. She tentatively took the paper as if scared the drawing of the moon lily would die from her touch too. His smile brightened when her fingertips brushed his when she took the paper.

“Thank you.” She breathed.

“You’re welcome.” He grinned. “Rayla, right?”

“It was the touch of death that gave me away wasnt it…” Rayla was deadpan.

“If it makes you feel better, I have the opposite problem.” He gestured to the life bursting from his feet. He held out a hand to shake “I’m Callum”

And for once, Rayla felt like she wasnt weird.

“I’m Rayla.” She brought her hand to shake his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think!


	4. Dark and Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla's not moving. Something in Callum snaps

“Rayla…?” Callum called, his eyes wide, tears in his eyes.

He didn’t think he’d ever touch Dark Magic again, especially after last time, but seeing her lying there, unmoving, made something in Callum snap.

She was dead. Rayla was dead. His best friend was gone. He’d never hear her teasing remarks or see her sparkling eyes again…

Rayla was unresponsive as her body was twisted in a way Callum could see was uncomfortable. Was she breathing? He was too far away to know. He saw Claudia advancing on Rayla, an incantation ready on her lips.

Rage filled him. Something dark and twisted birthed in his soul. For once, Callum had the desire to _hurt_ someone. Make them feel every fiber of pain Rayla felt when she was blasted. He didn’t bother thinking of the consequences of his feelings or how Rayla would think of him—all that mattered was making sure Claudia was punished for her transgression of daring to hurt Rayla. How dare she _touch _Rayla. How dare she _harm _her.

How dare she _kill her_.

The incantation left his lips, the life of the plants decaying around him as he shot his magic at Claudia. He relished in Claudia’s screams of pain. It filled him with such a satisfaction to see her withering in agony. Soren was advancing on him then, but Callum was faster, casting him away, knocking him against a pile of boulders.

“Callum, _please_!” Claudia begged. Callum narrowed his glowing eyes.

“You didn’t give _Rayla _any mercy!” Callum snarled viciously, almost sounding inhuman. “Why should I be any different?!”

Claudia didn’t answer for someone hugged him fiercely from behind. His rage halted. He recognized this person right away.

“Callum!” Rayla shouted urgently, her arms holding him to her chest tightly. “I’m fine! Everything’s okay now! I’m all right!”

Callum’s eyes stopped glowing, turning back to their normal green. He was exhausted—his body screamed for rest—but he ignored it in favor of crushing Rayla’s form to his chest. He heard Soren and Claudia groan in pain, but all his mind could register was her, chanting her name. Rayla Rayla Rayla

“Callum, what were you thinking?!” Rayla’s voice was loud in his ears. Angry. _Alive_. “You can’t use Dark Magic! You’ll get sick again! I can’t lose you!”

“You’re alive…” Callum whispered, ignoring her outrage, holding her close, burying his face in her neck. Rayla felt his tears soaking her skin. “You weren’t moving. I thought you were gone…”

Rayla grew silent, just opting to hold him close and reassuring him she was okay. Callum was grateful. He knew later she would have a word with him about his use of Dark Magic; about how dangerous it was to use it, about how much it corrupts. He knows he’ll let her lecture him. He knows he’ll promise not to use it again, even if she’s hurt.

He won’t let her know he’s lying through his teeth.


	5. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla already made her choice before she reached Aaravos and Callum

Rayla had a split decision to make. Aaravos had them at his mercy. Everyone was going to die. Callum was losing strength the more he and Aaravos dueled. Aaravos finally knocked him down, Callum was struggling to get up, to move. He was going to die.

Rayla knew she already decided before she even reached them.

“I’ll go with you!” she claimed, standing in between them, spreading her arms wide. “Spare them. Spare him. Then I’ll go with you willingly.” Aaravos smirked, amused by the moonshadow elf.

“Oh?” Aaravos quirked an eyebrow. “And why do you think the life of a moonshadow elf would entice me to spare him?” he gestured to Callum, who was watching from the ground Rayla with wide eyes.

“I’m not stupid. You want to access the realm of Death—you want to be its king, its God. The Moon Arcanum opens a path towards the Underworld, but it only works if an elf is born with it. The God of Death only favors the moonshadow elves for we do his bidding.”

“Yes. He gifts a map to his realm inside every Moonshadow elf inside their Arcanum as his reward for being his servants.” Aaravos agreed, impressed she knew of the forgotten lore of moonshadwo elves connection with the God of Death. “But I can simply use another elf as my hostage.”

“No you can’t! Death will not open his realm to those unworthy. You must give yourself to Death fully. It is his price for gateway into his kingdom.” Rayla explained. Death will not open his gates to those who are unappreciative to his gift or he finds their soul unworthy. Callum realized what that entailed. He started struggling, trying to get up. To fight.

“No! Rayla! You can’t!” Callum protested. He wouldn’t let her do this! He couldn’t lose her!

“Spare Callum and everyone else and I’ll be your price to Death to gain guidance to his realm!” Rayla ignored Callum. She would not be talked out of this. She had to save him!

“Hmmm, yes.” Aaravos murmured pensively, thinking it over. “Very well, Moonshadow Elf, I accept.” Aaravos agreed. Callum tried to stand, his protests turning into begging.

“Rayla, _please_! I can beat him! _Please don’t do this_!” Callum was frantic, panicking, desperate. Rayla turned to him, getting on her knees, smiling sadly. Callum felt his breath leave him as her hand caressed his cheek.

“Silly prince, you can’t even stand.” She teased him softly, still smiling sadly. It broke Callum’s heart. “Don’t worry about me. You’ll mourn, but you’ll be okay. You’ll move on.”

“No! I won’t be okay! Not when you’ll be gone!” Callum was furious. How could she ever think he’d get over her death?! He fought to touch her hand caressing his face. His knuckles were white, as if he was trying to will his hand to keep her with him from his grip alone.

“Come now, Moonshadow Elf. We have much to prepare for.” Aaravos commanded, opening a portal. Rayla nodded towards him before turning back to a terrified Callum. She kissed his forehead, and Callum desperately struggled to move in an effort to keep her with him. Rayla gave him that same bittersweet smile. It gave him a sense of finality.

“Goodbye, Sad Prince. You did good.” Were Rayla’s parting words. Her hand slipped from his, and Callum felt his soul leave him as he watched her walk away from him towards Aaravos’s portal.

“I’m coming for you, you hear me?!” Callum shouted while she walked farther away from him. His voice was desperate, angry, determined. “Wait for me, Rayla! I’m not giving up!”

Her sad eyes locked with his before the portal took her away.


	6. Werewolf AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla attracts a wolf

Rayla ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding erratically in her chest. The howls only increased behind her, making her attempt to run quicker. Despite the full moon, her invisibility didn’t help. He could still smell her. It was as if her scent drove the wolf crazy.

Unfortunately, the large brown wolf cut her off. She skidded to a halt, backing up as the wolf advanced on her, his green eyes raking over her form. 

“Easy there, doggie…” Rayla tried to placate the beast. However, he tackled her, making her yelp. Rayla could swear her life flashed before her eyes as she stared into his green eyes. She stayed completely still as he dipped his muzzle to sniff her. 

What she didn’t expect though was the giant wolf to lick her face, before nuzzling her and planting his body right on top of her. 

“Oof! You’re a heavy one!” Rayla breathed out with a laugh, relieved the wolf wouldn’t eat her. She raised a hand to pet his brown fur, and she could distinctly hear his tail thumping on the ground in excitement. 

“Rayla!” Runaan called, and her comrades arrived. The wolf’s fur tensed up and he growled, planting himself more on her body, nearly crushing her under his weight. Her fellow moonshadow elves held up their weapons. 

“It’s alright, Runaan! He likes me, I think!” Rayla tried to reassure her uncle, who was eyeing the wolf in distaste. The wolf seemed to share the same sentiment as he laid his head on Rayla’s cheek, daring Runaan to take her from under him. 

Runaan didn’t drop his weapon, but after some more persuading from Rayla, her fellow elves laid down their weapons and made camp while the wolf happily attached himself to Rayla’s side. None of the elves went near her for fear of incurring the wolf’s wraith. 

Night passed, and Rayla fell asleep, cuddling into the wolf’s side. When she woke, she was surprised to feel skin against her instead. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself in the embrace of a human male with messy brown hair. He was naked. Her face erupted into a blush. 

She yelped, waking the boy, who appeared irritated at the wake up call, and he groaned, realizing what was going on. 

“Sorry, could we maybe do this when I have clothes on? It’s really cold without fur.” he requested. Rayla was too busy trying to shield her eyes. 

“Yes! Just please put some clothes on!” Rayla gestured. The male grinned, finding the elf absolutely adorable. 

“Of course, Milady.” he quickly dressed, Rayla realizing he had a sack with him. The wolf must’ve been carrying it without her noticing. 

“Sooooo….” Rayla began, unsure how to begin this conversation. 

“Sorry, you’re an elf right? How familiar are you with werewolves?” the male asked. 

“Errr we’ve heard of them. Never seen any though.” Rayla replied. 

“Yeah… you see, your scent kinda caught my attention and Imayhaveclaimedyouasmymate!” he finished in a rush. Rayla blinked, frowning. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Rayla asked him to clarify. The boy took a breath. 

“Well… you see, on the full moon, werewolves transform, right? There are certain scents we’re drawn to… and I think your scent is what made me choose you as my mate.” he explained calmly. 

Rayla’s answering exclamation woke up her entire squad. 


	7. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla wishes something interesting would happen

“Great! What’s the name I can write on your cup?” Rayla held up a sharpie, waiting for the brown haired boy to answer with his name after she took his order. Man, what she wouldn’t give for something interesting to happen. Working at a coffee shop was fine, but sometimes things got monotonous. 

“The man who’s going to marry you.” the boy blurted out before his mouth dropped in horror and he immediately tried to save himself. “Ah! I meant Callum! Callum! Forget what I said before! Just Callum!” 

Rayla blinked, before a teasing smirk erupted on her lips, and the boy, Callum, couldn’t help but gulp. 

“Alright then, future husband, you can wait off to the side while we prepare your order!” her grin was absolutely mischievous and Callum’s whole face burst into a brilliant red shade. 


	8. Dancer AU/Circus AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katolis is hosting a festival and Soren drags Callum off to see the performers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rayla’s performer outfit, she’s wearing Suki’s fire nation outfit except with ballet flats and the outfit is a teal color scheme like Rayla’s regular clothes.

Callum loved the festivals in Katolis. They were always so lively and bright, not a frown in sight. Everyone was wearing happy smiles and the festivities had no rival. There were so many treats for his brother Prince Ezran and his mother Queen Sarai to eat while he and his stepfather King Harrow would chuckle in endearment at their family’s sweet tooth.

It was great family time for the royal family. Callum wouldn’t trade it for anything.

So, when Soren snatched him away, he was understandably annoyed.

“I don’t understand why we needed to sneak off, Soren.” Callum pointed out.

“Oh come on, Callum! You’re gonna be fifteen soon! Don’t tell me you still need to be chaperoned!” Soren rolled his eyes.

“No, but I like spending time with my family.” Callum blushed a bit. Soren chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Relax, they’ll be there when we get back, but I wanted to show you something.” Soren replied.

“Like what?” Callum quirked an eyebrow. Soren gave a mischievous grin.

“I hear there’s some elven circus here for the festival. No doubt there’s some pretty ones sooooo”

“You dragged me away to help you pick up girls?” Callum frowned, irritated.

“So _we _can pick up girls, my dear step-prince!” Soren looped an arm around Callum’s shoulders, wiggling his eyebrow. Callum was not amused.

“No thanks, Soren. I’ll stick to human girls, thanks.” Callum backed away from Soren’s hold.

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you’re still hung up on Claudia! She’s getting married. Deal with it.”

“It’s not about Claudia. It’s just… elf girls aren’t my thing.” Callum tried to use it as an excuse, averting his eyes. Soren scoffed, and locked arms with Callum, beginning to drag him towards the gigantic tent despite Callum’s protests.

“Trust me, I’m doing you a favor.” Soren would have none of it, and Callum was blinded by the light of the tent. While it was dark outside, the tent was perfectly lit. He could see there were many citizens of Katolis who were waiting in anticipation for the performance, many whispering amongst themselves. Callum sighed, resigned, as Soren brought them to the front of the crowd. There was no way he was going to be able to sneak away without someone noticing him. Some people gave a polite bow of their head in greeting when they recognized him, but Callum told them it wasn’t necessary. His stepfather was the king. He was just a simple step-prince. Ezran was the one who would inherit the throne one day.

“It’s starting.” Soren whispered excitedly as the torches dimmed, only the arena in the middle was lit. Callum’s green eyes focused on the Skywing elf that flew from the ceiling into the middle of the arena. Everyone oohhed and ahhhed at her wings. The elf’s skin was a blueish purple and her hair was a cyan blue. She had a wicked grin on her face as she removed her hat, revealing her horns. She gave a graceful bow to the audience, who were giving her their rapt attention.

“Citizens of Katolis! Welcome to my circus! I am Nyx, and tonight we’ll be performing for you!” her grin was absolutely impish, showing off her perfect teeth. “Behold the wonder! Get excited! And maybe you’ll leave tonight completely spellbound!”

Nyx then took off into the air as fire burst into the arena. Everyone was shocked next when beautiful iridescent beings began playing music. Out of the fire came Sunfire elves, controlling the fire as an extension of themselves, making shapes and performing tricks with the powerful flames. There were Moonshadow mages who made the inside of the circus look like the night sky, and Callum’s eyes were wide with scenes of galaxies that he felt he could touch.

Oceanwave elves came forth and the Sunfire elves conjured their flames and the audience watched these opposing primal sources be used in a sense of duality. The water and flames surged into the air, combining, creating a steam, as flowers rained down onto the audience, courtesy of Earthbound elves.

When the steam cleared, they saw some a figure on a platform towards the ceiling. She ran off the edge and everyone gasped, as there was no safety to prevent her fall, and Nyx flew in, grasping the elf, tossing her again where the elf girl caught a ring in the air. The elf girl, now revealed to be a moonshadow elf from her pink lavender skin and silver hair, did several acrobatic tricks with the ring before swiftly falling backwards, where another moonshadow caught her before she landed, and the two spun around each other with a grace Callum was sure he would never possess. Their dance was hypnotic and vivacious. The other elves joined in, but Callum’s eyes stayed on the moonshadow elf girl the entire time.

Her dancing was mesmerizing. She was as fluid as water, as shining as moonlight, and her violet eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky. She was the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. Not once did she make a mistake in the complicated routine she danced with her partner, and Callum felt the envy that he wasn’t the one out there with her instead.

Then just like that, it was over, with her partner dipping her, and everyone stopped. The audience clapped as the illusions disappeared and light returned to the tent. Everyone burst into applause, Callum clapping excitedly along with them. The elves all took a bow, and when the moonshadow elf girl straightened up, Callum and her locked eyes, and Callum felt the world standing still. He ceased his clapping, and grinning at her, tossed her a Moonlily that fell on him during the performance. The elf girl caught it, giving him a soft smile.

Callum was sure in that moment, his heart was now hers.


	9. Worse than Physical Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small drabble of Callum cleaning Rayla's wound

“Ouch!” Rayla hissed. Callum frowned, grabbing her arm and pressed the cloth on the wound to clean it. “Callum! It stings!” 

“Rayla, you need to clean the wound. It could become infected if you don’t treat it properly.” Callum argued. “If you were more careful, this wouldn’t have happened.” 

“If I was more careful, it would’ve been you who was hurt!” Rayla retorted. Callum furrowed his brow. 

“I’d rather it be me than you.” was all he said. 

“Stop saying things like that! I can handle pain better.” Rayla told him. Callum sighed, taking her hand as he continued to clean the wound on her arm with his other hand. 

“I mean it, Rayla. Losing you... that’s worse than any pain a physical blow could give me.” Callum told her seriously. 

“Flirt...” Rayla blushed, looking away and huffing. Callum gave a smile. 

“Yes, but I’m also stating facts.” Callum admitted. Rayla flushed harder. 

“Just... just wrap my wound, will you?” Rayla grumbled. 


	10. Jealous Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum hates it when his girlfriend is hit on.

He was back again. Callum frowned as he watched the human teen talk enthusiastically with Rayla. Ever since Zym was returned and peace was restored between the human kingdoms and Xadia, more and more people became curious about Elves and vice versa. 

There would be times where Rayla was often approached as an object of interest and curiosity for being one of the head ambassadors and main spokesmen for peace between the nations. 

Unfortunately, this was one of those times, and with a repeat offender. 

He should’ve known this would happen. Rayla was pretty. Even if others saw her as an elf, she was still beautiful as hell. Callum loved to tell her every day she was beautiful, to which she would flush and shove him in embarrassment. 

But this guy... he knew it wasn’t the appeal of Rayla being an elf was what had him coming back--it was because he, too, saw Rayla as beautiful. 

And Callum hated it. 

Ezran watched Callum gritting his teeth and clenching his fists with a smirk. He tapped Soren’s leg, who immediately gave him his attention, and gestured to Callum. Soren grinned. 

“Didn’t think you were the type to watch your girlfriend get swept away, Noble Prince.” Soren teased. Ezran snickered. Callum made a face at them. 

“She’s allowed to make friends.” Callum said.

“Somehow I don’t think friendship is what that human has in mind.” Soren countered. This made Callum’s fists clench harder. Would he get in trouble if he shot a fulminus at a human if Ezran was king? “I’ve been noticing elves are becoming more of a fetish among humans.” Soren added casually. 

Callum reallyyyyyyyyyy contemplated shooting a fulminus at the boy. 

Soren and Ezran gave him a nudge. 

“It’s fine. Just don’t maim him. I can’t show favoritism to my brother after all.” Ezran encouraged. 

“It’s fine. I’ll break him out of jail and let him go into exile. I’m sure Rayla would help and run away with him.” Soren commented with a grin. 

Callum sighed and made his way over to Rayla and the boy. He was obviously flirting, but to Rayla, she took it as him being cocky and silly like Soren. Rayla didn’t take cocky flirting seriously. She more enjoyed Callum’s sincerity and his shy jokes. 

“Oh, Callum! There you are!” Rayla greeted, immediately kissing Callum on the cheek. Callum resisted the urge to smirk when the human boy appeared peeved. “I was talking with Amos again! You humans really are funny! Elves a lot of the time are more serious!” 

“I thought I was the funniest human.” Callum pouted. Rayla smirked. 

“Of course yer the funniest. You’re MY human. I pick the best ones!” Rayla said proudly. Callum saw his chance. 

“Then you’re mine as well.” Callum smiled, kissing her gently on the lips. Rayla blushed severely, immediately charmed by Callum’s sweetness. 

“Oh jeeze, Callum! Stop! You know that stuff makes me flustered!” Rayla covered her face with her hands. Callum laughed, gently removing her hands from her face. She was so beautiful. 

“Um...” Amos spoke. Rayla jumped, out of her trance. 

“Right! Sorry, Amos! But I’m supposed to be on a date with Callum later. Maybe another time?” Rayla suggested. 

‘Or never’ Callum thought smugly when he saw Amos’ disappointed face. 

“Sure, Rayla. No problem.” Amos gave a glare to Callum before leaving. Rayla blinked. 

“Why was he glaring at you?” Rayla asked. Callum laughed, shaking his head. He squeezed her hands affectionately before bringing her hands to his lips. 

“I don’t know. Maybe he doesn’t like thieves?” Callum said. Rayla scoffed.

“You’re a prince, not a thief!” Rayla rolled her eyes. 

“You’re right.” Callum’s eyes gleamed. “I can’t steal what’s already been mine.”


	11. Swimming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum wants to swim with Rayla

“Nope. No way.” Rayla stubbornly hid in the tree branches. Callum sighed, but continued to smile. 

“Come on, Rayla. For me?” he tried. Rayla looked into his puppy dog eyes and huffed. 

“No.” Rayla turned her head, she embraced the tree trunk harder on her perch. 

“I’ll throw in a moonberry pie.” Callum offered. 

“Still no.” 

“You get to see me shirtless?” Callum ventured jokingly. Here, Rayla gave pause, and then slowly climbed down, her face red. Callum also blushed, realizing she was coming down to see him shirtless. 

“Fine! Just... don’t let me drown!” Rayla still couldn’t look him in the eye. Callum gazed at her fondly, taking her hands and leading her towards the lake. 

“I promise.” he vowed sincerely. 

They made their way to the lake, where they stripped down. Callum felt his heart pound when he saw Rayla in her swimsuit. Gods, she was beautiful. 

“Stop staring!” Rayla commanded, embarrassed he was looking at her like she was some kind of goddess. Callum jolted and coughed, his face flushing. 

“Right, so... come over here.” Callum instructed. She walked over to him and he took her hands. He began leading her towards the water slowly. “I’m going to start by getting you comfortable in the water, okay?” 

“Yeah yeah, sure.” Rayla huffed. Callum gave her a patient smile, and they started wading through the water. When it was getting up to their waists, Rayla appeared nervous. 

“Here, just kneel down, okay?” Callum showed her by kneeling himself, the water up to his neck. “We’re going to stay in the shallow water.” he promised. 

Rayla followed his lead, kneeling down, feeling her skin crawl with being almost engulfed in the water. Callum saw her expression, and gently picked her up, sitting her on his lap. 

“W-what are you doing?” Rayla demanded, flustered. 

“Just holding you. It’s nice.” Callum confessed. Rayla blushed, averting her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Callum’s shoulders and got comfortable. 

“It is...” she admitted.


	12. His Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum realizes he loves her

In that moment, it all came to him, as he talked about Rayla as a hero. He remembered everything about her. 

\---

Callum backed away as the elf neared closer to him with her blade. She scrutinized him. 

“You’re scared of me because you can’t control me.” she observed. “I bet living in this palace, you have people easily at your beck and call, but me? I don’t listen to humans.” she remarked haughtily, raising her blade, as if she was trying to show she was ruthless, but he could see it, the small spark in her eye. The hesitation. “You don’t control me, and you humans never will. But that doesn’t mean I’m your enemy.” the elf girl reassured him... or was she reassuring herself? “Tell me where Prince Ezran is and I’ll let you live.” she promised. 

He could still see the hesitation. She didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want to be here, but he had a brother to protect, and he couldn’t depend on a spark of hesitation. 

“I’m Prince Ezran.” he lied.

Maybe in another time they could’ve been friends. 

\----

“Rayla, do you believe in a god or higher power?” Ezran asked her. Callum was watching them as he ate some berries. They were sitting around the fire, trying to keep Ezran warm after his fall into the ice. “Do you think... do you think I’ll meet your god or my god? Does Xadia have multiple gods? Which one’s the right one?” Ezran was anxious. Rayla clicked her tongue, and wrapped the blanket around him tighter, pulling him to her. Callum watched the care she gave Ezran, as if he was her family. It made his heart feel warm. 

“What we call God depends on our tribe.” Rayla told him, playing with Ezran’s hair. “I’d like to think whatever god we meet in the afterlife, they’ll judge us for our good deeds and not our sins, but you will not see them today or any time soon, Little One. Rest now.” 

“Will... will you hold me as I sleep?” Ezran ventured. Rayla gave a gentle smile that made Callum’s heart skip a beat, and he was suddenly seized with a vision of her smiling like that to her future children. 

“Of course.” she promised, no hesitation whatsoever. 

That night Callum drew pictures of moonshadow elf children that looked like Rayla.

\---------

“Rayla...” Callum knelt down beside her as she was sitting on the ground, hugging herself. They had just found out she had been ghosted by her village. Callum couldn’t imagine the pain she was feeling, and all he wanted to do what embrace her and hold her to him until she felt better. 

But he didn’t think she would ever feel better. 

“We’ve seen what promises are worth here, Callum.” Rayla laughed bitterly, glaring at the fountain where her flower remained standing. “To my village, I broke mine, and now I must pay the price.” 

“But they don’t understand why!” Callum protested, incensed her own home has abandoned her. He gripped her shoulders, staring into her lavender eyes. “You’re such a good person, Rayla! You chose to do the right thing! You shouldn’t be punished for doing what’s right!” 

Rayla’s eyes filled with more tears, and Callum tugged her to him, holding her close. Each one of Rayla’s sobs was a stab in the heart, but he swore he would be there for each tear, each cry, until she felt okay again. 

\----------

“Callum! Stay back!” Rayla commanded, readying her blades. Callum felt like his heart would burst out of his chest at any second the closer the soul fangs got to Nyx. Once they went for her, they’d be coming for them. 

“Rayla, what are you doing?” Callum called as she raced towards Nyx. She didn’t even hesitate. The days of Rayla hesitating were gone. 

“I will fight--for those who can’t fight for themselves!” Rayla called back, and she slaughtered each soul fang that dared bear their fangs at her and Nyx. 

The days of Rayla the hero were now here.

\---------

Callum smiled in awe. He was so giddy with feelings of affection, he appeared starstruck. 

“You alright?” Rayla asked him warily. 

“You are so...” Callum murmured, mesmerized by her. Everything about her had him ensnared. 

“Callum, are you sweet talking me because if you are--” he cut her off with a kiss. 

Rayla was a hero. His hero.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Let me know what you think!


End file.
